


The Dress

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Karkat in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold still, Karkat.” You heard Kanaya state as she slipped the masses of silky fabric over your head. She told you that she made you some clothes since your old ones were getting somewhat small. You had already tried on a few different outfits which varied from a black sweater to a red and black suit. Apparently, you only had one outfit left and this one was a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

“Hold still, Karkat.” You heard Kanaya state as she slipped the masses of silky fabric over your head. She told you that she made you some clothes since your old ones were getting somewhat small. You had already tried on a few different outfits which varied from a black sweater to a red and black suit. Apparently, you only had one outfit left and this one was a surprise.

“Close your eyes.” She said before entering the room with the last set of clothing. You quickly complied and shut your eyes as the sound of a shutting door tolled and miles of smooth material were pulled over you. This particular outfit was kind of breezy and tight around you stomach. It didn’t feel like the rest.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” You could hear the tone of joy in her voice, Kanaya must have been quite happy with the ensemble. So your eyes opened and light flooded into them.

“Fuck.” You uttered, partially blinded for a moment. When you regained the ability to see, you looked down at what she had put you in, then you looked up into the full size mirror that was placed in front of you. What you saw made you want to scream in pure embarrassment. You were in a red tank top dress with jagged black and grey designs along the bottom. A bright red blush began to creep across you face.

“Kanaya! What the fuck is this?” You shot her a glare and she just gave a smile and giggle.

“I think it looks good on you.” She giggled again. “You should wear dresses more often.” Your blush deepened and you looked away. “Come on, Karkat. If you wear it out for five minutes, I’ll do you a favor.”

“What kind of favor?” You questioned. Maybe if it was something good you’d consider it.

“Anything.” Kanaya begged. “Come on. Do it for me.” She pouted her lip out like a child and gave you a face which made you pity her so.

“Fine.” You settled. You knew you would regret this, but you might as well do it. _How bad could it be?_

“Yippee!” She squealed a jumped for joy. Before you knew it, her hand was on your wrist and dragging you out of the door. Kanaya led you down the hall into the lab where everyone was sitting.

“Sollux! Look! I got him in a dress, like you said I couldn’t.” You blushed deepened as people began to turn around. Laughter filled the room as you stood there, humiliated.

“Well, well, well, Kanaya. I gueths I waths wrong about you. Hey guyths my moirail can actually get thomething done.” He burst into laughter and began taking pictures.  Was five minutes up yet? You sure hoped it was.

“Kanaya get me the fuck out of here!” She giggled and agreed and you both left the room.

“Thanks, Karkat.” Kanaya said when you reached your room. “Get back to me whenever you want that favor.” She gave you a kiss on the cheek and laughed before leaving the room.

You didn’t exactly know what you were going to do for that favor, but whatever you were going to do, it was going to be good pay back.

**Author's Note:**

> The dress Karkat wears is this here: http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/569624167/Red-spaghetti-strap-V-neck-long-design-dance-banquet-evening-dress-full-dress-long-formal-dress.jpg


End file.
